Clive/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes
General Quotes Level Up Quotes * "I feel as though I've reached a new plateau." * "My senses feel keener than usual today." * "The powers above are on my side." * "Hm. I thought I felt a tingling, but then...nothing." (1 stat up) * "I should focus now on training others." (Maxed out stats) Class Change * "As Mila wills it, so shall it be." Summary Screen * "Another feather in our caps." (Easy victory) * "I could use a rest..." (Fatigued) * "War is a cruel thief..." (An ally dies) * "Clair... Oh gods, Clair... How could this happen?" (Clair dies) * "Mathilda, my love... How am I to go on?" (Mathilda dies) Final Map Quote Battle Quotes When Selected * "Allow me." (Full/High health) * "Shall I, then?" (Medium health) * "This may require caution." (Low health) Upon Being Healed * "Thank you!" * "My thanks." Used Healing Item * "One takes what one can get." (Disliked) * "I suppose this will do." (Neutral) * "Mmm, very satisfying." (Liked) * "Now this is enticing." (Loved) Enemy Dodges * "A hair too late." * "What?!" Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage * "I'll not be trifled with!" * "Are you finished?" Critical * "Farewell." * "Make your peace!" * "No hard feelings!" * "In the name of Zofia!" Finishing Blow * "Enough!" * "A shame." Defeated Enemy * "Forgive me, it had to be done." * "Everyone must stand for something!" * "For Zofia!" * "Everyday a new lesson." * "Submit or be struck down!" Nearby Ally Defeated Enemy (Mathilda) * "I see that I am outdone." * "Flawless as always." * "The goddess of war hath spoken." (Others) * "Now I must do my part." * "Your strength is strength to all of us." * "You've improved!" * "Not bad." * "Good. Keep it up." * "I knew you had potential." * "You make us proud." * "Always improving." * "Outstanding." * "Keep that up." * "You're hard work is paying off." * "You are the pride of this army." Negative Reaction to Allies * "What has gotten into you?" * "Have I...upset you?" * "Focus. I'm with you." * "Be careful. I cannot lose you." * "Not very graceful." * "Careful!" * "Patience. Stay calm." * "That wasn't so graceful." * "You must be careful." * "Show some patience." * "Don't lose your calm." Nearby Ally Below Half Health * "Please... You must heal!" * "You must heal, quickly." * "You need to heal." Death/Retreat Quotes Base Conversations ;First Conversation :"My house and Fernand's have always been close. He, Clair, and I grew up much like members of the same family. But the drought left Fernand's people starved, and they sacked his manor, killing his parents, his elder sister, and even his younger siblings... From that day on, he developed an unnatural hatred for commoners. So I pray you can accept my apology for the appalling things he said to you. ...Hmm? You think I sound like his true brother? Heh. Well, this would not be the first mess of his I've had to smooth over." ;Second Conversation :"After Desaix killed the king and the knights were effectively disbanded, it was Mathilda who suggested we regroup and start the Deliverance. While I wallowed in my stupor and wondered what would become of us, she was the calm voice of wisdom who knew what must be done. I have been pursued by many high- standing women in dresses most fine, but Mathilda was the first to truly stand shoulder-to-shoulder with me. She is a goddess made flesh—and one I scarcely deserve." ;Third Conversation :"Look how far we’ve come, Alm. In truth, there were times along the way where I often questioned my choices, but now, I do believe them all to have been sound. Thank you, Alm, for being everything I hoped you would be. …Enough woolgathering, though. Rigel Castle is in sight. Lead us to the end of this wretched war once and for all." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts